


Blue Doors & Silk Stockings

by Luxsolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Harry/Hermione - Freeform, Library Sex, No Plot/Plotless, No war, Smut, Sweet, bookstore sex, lots of fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxsolis/pseuds/Luxsolis
Summary: Harry put his hands on her shoulders and ducked his head as he whispered into her ear. "A hiding place, a hiding place. My kingdom for a hiding place." - This is a 'Thank You Smut Fic' for all my C&K followers. Harry/Hermione.This is a thank you fic for all my Curls & Kisses fans. It will have multiple chapters, and mostly be pure smut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Blue Doors & Silk Stockings

This is a gift for my Harmony Fans since I reached over 1K followers on C&K! **(on FFnet)**

SET-UP: AU fic. Voldemort died the night he tried to kill Harry Potter. No Horcrux's. Harry's parents were killed, his godfather Sirius Black raised him. Hermione and Harry are out of school, mid to late 20's in this fic.

 **Warning:** **This is just smut. Pure smutty-fuck-fest fic.** I don't even try to have a subtle lead up to it, just happens. This story is a sorta oneshot. There will probably be other chapters, but the story won't go anywhere, it will just be smut.

**Blue Doors & Silk Stockings**

* * *

He had noticed the door a couple times. In Diagon Alley, down a long passageway between the Magical Menagerie and Mr. Abernathy's Apothecary. It was a very narrow opening between the 2 large buildings, couldn't even fit 2 people walking side by side through it really. The first time Harry had noticed it was over a year ago, close to Christmas. Everything was covered in snow and as he walked by the 2 buildings, the bright pop of sea wave blue caught his eye. He looked down the narrow lane between the drab grey buildings, and there was the curiously colorful door. No sign above it. (1)

It caught his eye every time after that. He always wanted to go check it out, but with it being down an alleyway and no signage, he felt a bit odd every time he thought to step down the small path towards the beautiful blue entry. What if it was someone's home, or private property?

Today an act of cowardice rather than Gryffindor bravery was what propelled him towards the invitingly cerulean door. He didn't even get a chance to savor the experience. In his panic he had dashed down the dark corridor, ripping one of his sleeves along the way against the stonewall of the alley. Reaching the mystery door, he grabbed the handle and stumbled across the threshold before slamming the door shut behind him.

Breathing heavily, his back against the door for support, he took a look around the building he may or may not be breaking and entering into. Books, everywhere. He was in a small entryway filled floor to ceiling with books. A small wooden sign hung from the ceiling, arrows pointing in various directions with labels such as, Ancient Runes, Magical Languages, Alchemy, History. A random, incredibly soft looking, green high backed velvet chair sat against a nook. A bookstore?

Harry straightened up, and walked through the small room into the shop proper. A large room two stories high filled with books, ladders, comfy chairs, small tables, and a small wrought iron chandelier as well as stairs leading up to a second story. His casual perusal of the place ended at a tall round counter top sat against a wall, covered in papers with a woman behind it. Their eyes met and they blinked owlishly at one another for a few heartbeats.

"Potter?"

Hermione Granger, former Ravenclaw, Prefect, and part of Harry's graduating class from Hogwarts.

"Uh, hi Granger."

The brunette tilted her head, and opened her mouth, her brows drawn down in a slight frown. Before she could say anything though, a heavy 'thump thump' sounded from behind Harry. Someone was knocking on the big blue door.

With nary a thought, Harry jumped forward and vaulted himself over the counter top. Sending papers flying everywhere. And then there were 2 of them behind the desk, which had looked way roomier from the other side Harry found. He was in Grangers personal space, closer to her then he had ever been before. Her big chocolate brown eyes looking up at him, her brows still furrowed, a question on her lips.

Again, she was interrupted, the opening and closing of the storefront door setting off a tinkling little bell in the entry room, something Harry hadn't noticed upon his own hurried admission to the building.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders and ducked his head as he whispered into her ear.

"A hiding place, a hiding place. My kingdom for a hiding place." (2)

Pulling back he gave her a quick wink and a smile, catching a wide eyed look of surprise on her face before ducking down, and squishing himself as quietly as he could underneath the cover of the counter top.

"Hello- Harry?"

A feminine voice Harry knew all too well sounded out.

"Weasley right? How can I help you?"

That would be Hermione answering her back. Harry held completely still, taking low and long even breaths.

"Granger? Uh-Hi."

"Hello." Granger answered back, she sounded almost chipper.

"Um, sorry I wasn't expecting to see you here." Ginny continued on. "I, um, I was following a friend. Did you by chance see Harry come in here? Harry Potter?"

"Nope, I have no appointments set for today, just me here."

Harry let out a silent prayer of thanks to whatever gods would listen for Grangers help.

"Really? I could have sworn I saw him come in here. Perhaps to pick up a book? We were shopping together actually and got separated you see."

Harry listened as Ginny let out a breathy giggle as she lied through her teeth.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I take customers by appointments only and like I said, I have no appointments today." Granger replied sweetly.

"Oh, so Harry is a customer here then?" Gin tried to pass it off as a simple question, but it was obvious she was fishing.

"I'm sorry that information is private."

Granger replied primly as she moved up closer to the counter top then, and for the first time Harry stopped paying attention to the conversation above and finally noticed the position he was in. On the ground kneeling in front of Hermione Granger. The long legs he had admired from time to time in school right in front of him, almost touching him. Unbelievably long, she was on the taller side standing at 5'7, and she was wearing sheer black stockings with little dots on them. They disappeared up into a short black skirt, he looked away quickly lest he catch a peek of something he ought not.

The first time Harry had seen stockings was in a naughty muggle magazine that Dean Thomas had brought into the dorm. Harry had become enamored with the motionless photos of women in nothing but black tights. He had dreamed about them often, unfortunately, stockings were not something commonly worn by Witches. (3)

"Well, whatever, I'm going to take a look around."

Harry was shaken out of his pondering, brought back to the conversation the two were having as he heard Ginny angrily declare her intent to stalk the book stacks for him. Obviously she hadn't bought Granger's story. He heard the curly haired Witch 'Tsk' in frustration. He could feel the volatile waves of frustration just pouring off of her, and then there was the sheer amount of power he could feel wrapped up in the pretty package that was Hermione Granger.

He had forgotten about that. What it was like to be near her. It had always made him incredibly uncomfortable. Like called to like after all, and Harry was no slouch when it came to Magic. He had been told often that he was 'gifted'. Harry didn't see it that way, he had been lucky enough to be born with incredible magical reserves was all. Made spell casting easy when you had a bottomless pit of power to call upon.

Any time he found himself near the curly haired Ravenclaw in school it was a practice in self control. Her magic called out to him so sweetly, gently tugged at his own core. That's how it was for exceptionally powerful Wizards and Witches. It was embarrassing really, especially when Harry found himself hiding a hard-on 5th year after having watched Professor Snape, of all bloody people, perform a bit of complicated magic in front of the class. (4)

He shook that memory out of his head, only for his eyes to land back on those tantalizing little black polka dots. Something snapped in his chest, and without thought, he reached a hand out…

* * *

Hermione scowled at the short redhead that was currently stomping through her store, poking her freckled nose all about. She couldn't help but take a smidge of satisfaction at the fact that Ginny Weasley clearly never got her claws in Harry Potter even after all these years. Or so it appeared, if the wizard hiding under her counter top was anything to go off of. It was a mean thought, but Hermione figured she was allowed a little leeway.

"Ah-."

It was the barest little squeak, a gasp of breath really, startled out of her by the touch of warm fingers on her calves. The small sound carried in the silent building though. Hermione's wide eyes met that of Weasleys, the red head just starting to climb the iron steps to the second floor. The ginger girl looked at Hermione like she was crazy, before a look of surprise crossed her face. Glancing back and forth from the stairs to Hermione, Ginny smiled wickedly, climbing up the stairs with a new determination. Clearly the witch was thinking Hermione was worried she would find Harry up there. Hermione bit her lip, because Potter was not up those stairs. No, in fact, Harry Potter was currently crouching down below her counter top, his other hand now joining the first, as they roved over her legs.

Hermione was torn. The cheek of this Wizard to feel her up, when she went out of her way to help him! But his hands, by the gods his hands felt fantastic. So bloody good, and oh! His wandering digits stilled as his fingers found the seam of her stockings, running up the back of her legs. The pause only lasted a moment, then his hands were firmly running up as he followed that seam, up and up, grabbing on tightly to the meat of her thighs when he reached the hem of her skirt.

Yes Hermione was most definitely torn as she held back a moan.

The witch was no blushing virgin, she had a healthy sexual appetite and indulged herself regularly. (5) The thought of Potter touching her though, unbeknownst to the little red haired witch in her shop. Well her panties were quickly becoming drenched just thinking of it. Not to mention the way his Magic touched her own. If she was a cat, she would be absolutely purring as his aura stroked against hers.

He pushed her legs to a widened stance, and without much thought Hermione's body complied. Biting her lip nervously as her eyes followed the Weasley girls progress along the second floor of her shop. Then she felt puffs of hot breath on the inside of her thighs, her only warning before the perverted wizard below started placing wet open mouth kisses on her shaking stocking clad limbs.

A tremor ran through her body as she closed her eyes briefly, savoring the moment of having a powerful Wizard kneeling down between her legs, worshiping her. She nearly whimpered as his hands moved up again, moving her skirt up with them, his hands now gripping her ass. Hermione thanked every deity that came to mind for the tall counter top she stood behind keeping everything hidden from view.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, she had fantasized about fucking in her shop before. Had even masturbated in here before. Taking pleasure in knowing none of her clients would ever guess the things she got up to when she was alone in the building.

Shifting herself just a bit, Hermione moved to put most of her weight on one leg. Removing her shoe, she started moving her foot forward slowly, until her toes hit the inside of his left knee. Following the inseam of his pants until she reached the bulge of his crotch. She smiled to herself as his hands and mouth stilled on her body, a whisper of a moan escaping from the man below her as she gently rubbed her foot across the hardness she found there.

His hands moved off her body for a moment as his body rocked into the ministrations of her foot. Hermione spared a quick glance up above at the annoying witch that had started all this. Weasley was still wandering, aisle to isle, shelf to shelf, sniffing about like a bloodhound. Hermione couldn't help but grin like the cat that caught the canary, imagining what little Ginny Weasley would do if she knew Harry Potter was on his knees currently thrusting his hips desperately against her.

There was a light tell tale 'zip' of a fly being open, and then Hermione swallowed hard as she felt Potter open his pants. She could feel the thick heat of him against her foot and ankle. The feel of his hand wrapped around himself, stroking his length, his knuckles rubbing against her silk stocking clad calf on every up stroke. The head of his manhood pressed against her, she could feel the tell tale wetness of his want leaking onto her.

And then his other hand was back, gripping her thigh tightly before moving up and up until he found her hot dripping core. He ran one finger over her center, her thin stockings and panties all that separated him from her. With each pass over her, he put more pressure and Hermione steadied herself against the counter as her body shook with tremors at his touch. Without warning, his face was shoved in between her legs, his mouth on her covered sex, tonging her clit through the thin fabric covering her. She widened her stance to make room for him. Leaning on her elbows on the counter now, her knees weak, and holding back a moan like her life depended on it.

Why the fuck was that stupid ginger bint still here, Hermione thought viciously. Didn't the daft girl know that she was in desperate need of an orgasm? Obviously Potter wanted nothing to do with her, so she just needed to fucking leave already!

Hermione held it all in though. Held her panting at bay as she watched Weasley start to make her slow descent down the stairs. She moved one hand up to hold her cheek, making herself look bored as she leaned on the counter top. All while Harry Potter lapped at her core like a man starved, nipping at the inside of her thighs occasionally, making her toes curl. Really this performance was Oscar worthy, Hermione thought.

"I guess he's not here. I could have sworn I saw…"

Ginny mused more to herself as she looked around bewildered.

'N-no, as I said, he is not here. Now I-I have an appointment showing up in the next 15 minutes, if you could please vacate the premise Weasley."

"An Appointment? With who? What is this place anyways?"

Hermione glared at the impertinent petite witch in front of her. She counted down from 10 in her head to keep from jinxing the silly bitch, only for her mind to go blank as she felt a whispered spell against the inside of her thigh. Her body stilled for a moment as she realized Potter had cut away the fabric hiding her cunt from him.

"Weasley-"

"Merlin! Is this Daria Dragon Rider? Lady of the Lake, I haven't read this series since I was a girl!"

Weasley interrupted her, grabbing a book from the stack by the stairs that were newly in and still waiting to be sorted.

"Th-there are m-more." Hermione stuttered as a hot wet tongue took a long hard lick at her now bare cunt. "In the children's section, in the back over there, and to the left through the door."

Weasley squealed in girlish delight before taking off in the direction Hermione had pointed to with shaking fingers. As she saw the flash of red hair disappear, she groaned softly while letting her top half fall onto the counter top completely. Her knees unable to hold her anymore as Potter started lapping at her eagerly.

Dear Lady of Fire and Ash it had been ages since anyone had eaten her out so well. Potter licked and sucked at her like it was his job. His hands did not sit idle either. She could feel him against her leg still, stroking himself, faster now. His other hand gripped her ass, squeezing her cheek tightly before moving to her core where you thrust two thick fingers inside her roughly.

She gripped at the counter desperately as a soft hardly held back keening moan left her throat. His mouth now sucked and nibbled on her sensitive little bud, as his fingers thrust into her wetness over and over again, hard and unrelenting. The sound of his fingers fucking her soppy wet cunt was obscene, and Hermione was thankful she had hidden away the kids section all the way in the back of the shop in a small room.

Her pleasure rose higher and higher, the tension in her core pulled tight until it finally snapped. With a gasp, Hermione's body clenched as a dam of ecstasy broke. Wave after rolling wave of bliss crashed over her. The kind of gratification that could only be given by another, never gotten through using your own hands.

Hermione lay on her shop counter top panting, the high of orgasm slowly fading leaving her an exhausted mess. Below her, she heard a soft grunt as she felt Potters hand against her as he pumped himself to completion. She shuddered as she felt his hot wet seed splatter over her calf and foot. His forehead leaning against her thigh as he took deep gasping breaths.

They sat like that for a few moments before they both started to rise. Harry was on his feet first, stretching out from the cramped position he had maintained under the counter. At his full height he stood a few inches taller than Hermione. To her startlement, he started setting her to rights. Moving her skirt back down, fixing her shirt that had gotten wrinkled and smashed against the counter, running his hands through her curls.

Before she knew it Potter was cupping her jaw and he was kissing her. Kissing her so sweetly, so gently. Hermione felt herself tremble at the utter softness of it all after everything else they had just done. The dark haired Wizard pulled away slowly, a smile on his lips as he looked down at her. His eyes were the brightest yet deepest green she had ever seen on a person. She wondered if she could bottle up the color and use it for ink, it was just so gorgeous.

All too soon the moment was broken up by the sound of rustling and approaching footsteps. Quick as a rabbit, Potter was over the counter top and rushing to leave, but not before throwing her a wink and a devilish smirk over his shoulder on his way out. Hermione heard the muffled tinkling of the bell above her shop door just as Ginny Weasley made her way out to the front. Dropping a pile of 30 or so books on the counter, the redhead grinned in victory, none the wiser that Potter had made his escape.

"I can't believe you have the Daria Dragon Rider series! These are out of print and near impossible to find. I will take the lot."

An orgasm and a sale, what a day Hermione thought to herself as she started tallying up the pile.

* * *

1\. Any of you that have read C&K will recognize this door! It was originally an idea I had for a more serious version of this story. But seeing as I already have so many unfinished fics in the works, I decided to just turn this into fun smut instead. You may see it used in other fics in the future as I like tying all my different AU's together with little fun easter eggs.

2\. A play on 'My Kingdom, my kingdom for a horse' from King Richard the Third, by William Shakespeare.

3\. If you read my Bio, then you know I write the Wizarding World as being a Matriarchal Society. So the Witches dressing however they want, or even down right immodestly is normal. There is no 'slut' shaming in my AU's. No old school, everything covered except the hands and ankles dressing in my stories! So a lot of Witches are almost 'hippy' into their natural beauty. I wanted tights to be a 'muggle' thing.

4\. So this is canon in my stories. People of similar magical strength are attracted to each other. The stronger a Witch or Wizard is Magically, the stronger the pull.

EXAMPLE: So lets say A & B are normal in terms of magical strength. They will feel a slight attraction, but it will be easy to ignore. But lets say C & D are exceptionally powerful. They will feel a strong pull towards each other, even if they don't actually like the other. They can absolutely keep from acting on it in any way. But it will have slightly annoying and mortifying side effects, like Harry getting a boner watching Snape perform some cool magic, lol.

5\. As I mentioned before, like all my stories Wizarding world is super progressive in its views towards sex in my fics. I want them to be sexualy progressive. No hang-ups on sex, or sexual preferences, ect.


End file.
